Humans Of Eternity
by Mealix
Summary: When an introvert and a girl full of energy is sent to a mansion to soon get married to one of the six brother's a lot can go wrong, especially when you like shouting things out. What happens when the brother's began to feel an attraction somehow to these girls, how will it end? Romance/Humor Sakamaki x OCs, Yui x Ayato
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Hello, this is the first story that we wrote, (We wrote this with friends) so we hope you can follow along and find it funny and**

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V. (Focuses on Kammi's thoughts, aka blonde haired girl)**

* * *

"I can't believe this happened." The blonde haired girl spouted, side glancing her brown haired friend.

"I'M SORRY NOT SORRY OOOO!" Her friend shouted in an unforgiving way, the blonde female hit her friend on the shoulder.

"You know, I wouldn't be in this mess if you had just paid attention to which case you were grabbing Katsue." She accused, Katsue, shifted her hazel eyes towards the blonde innocently.

"Don't blame little ol' me. Don't you know, Kammi, your elders with respect." Katsue shrugged causing Kammi to pout before sinking more into the seat.

"You're only seven months and three days older than me and as of current status we are both seventeen." Kammi pointed out, Katsue moaned in annoyance.

"Still older than you." She teased in an annoying high pitched voice, Kammi wanted to slap the grin off her face. It would relieve her of her stress. Suddenly the car came to a stop it's wheels screeching against the concrete road. The two girls turned their head only to meet each other's glances once again as a smile pulled at their lips.

"You know what this means..." Kammi started, Katsue nodded in reply they waited several seconds before squealing in excitement...

"RICH PEOPLE!" They yelled at the same time, Katsue flung open the door and hopped out of the car, Kammi felt nervousness flood over her. She never liked talking to people she didn't know. Another thing that's for certain is she never could, it has always been out of her comfort zone. Katsue was the same way but she could still talk to people without flipping out. Besides, Kammi wasn't even supposed to be here, curse Katsue, if she didn't grab the wrong violin case Kammi wouldn't be here right now.

"LEZ GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Katsue yelled slamming the trunk of the taxi and turning to face the gate of the beautiful estate. Kammi blinked in surprise before smiling and throwing a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Kammi yelled enthusiastically, Katsue nodded before walking towards the gate and pushing it open.

"Dis is gonna be so awesome." Katsue stated, Kammi nodded in agreement.

 **First Person Katsue's P.O.V.**

* * *

After pushing the gate open, I skipped over to the door in barely contained excitement.

"C'mon Kammi! Let's go bust in this house!"

"No, Katsue! We have to knock first, who knows if anyone is even there?" Kammi protested.

I groaned and crossed my arms. "Fiiiiine. I'll knock.. dammit." I added that last part under my breath. We climbed the stairs to the door and I slapped it four times. Kammi glared at me in annoyance.

"You're not supposed to slap a door! It's called KNOCKING!" Kammi spat, I rolled my eyes, her brother probably pissed her off again today... Makes sense why she's acting so uptight today, either that or she was nervous.

"Same difference!" I retorted. Kammi rolled her eyes before laughing. Random jumbled noises came out of my mouth, then I realized that somebody had opened the door and was standing there.

"May I ask who you two might be?" A man asked, his hair was black and was groomed, definitely the opposite of mine. I glanced over at Kammi's whose blue eyes were focused on the ground, she obviously wasn't going to say anything so time for me to to throw mahself (purposely spelled like that) out there.

"Hey- uh- er.. we just came from a taxi. Jajajaja- our names are.. well.. my name ish Katsue. And this blonde chick here is Kammi." I replied, smirking fearlessly.

"Katsue, ah, the new prospective bride. I've only received new of one prospective bride I believe." The man stated, I glanced at Kammi who was finally looking at the hot guy, I was very proud of her for making eye contact with a person, especially a hot one. She opened her mouth to say something but I broke the silence first.

"Kammi's parents were unsure to let her come or not, they decided to get rid of her just like mine!" I replied quickly, knowing Kammi she was probably going to say 'Nuh uh, I'm here because of blah blah blah blah!" But I elbowed her for safety.

"I see, please come in." He gestured, I exchanged glances with Kammi before skipping into the mansion joyfully. Kammi, of course, followed after me knowing she would probably be left alone with that guy if she didn't... Hot or not.

The dude led us to a living room of some sort with a small couch. I sat down quickly because I was so tired of standing for five minutes! Kammi joined me on the couch while sitting away from me. We were both looking around awkwardly.

" _So_. Rich peeps, huh?" I asked. He stared at me for a second as if I was an idiot. As if! I got one A last year! Puh-lease, I'm a _genius_.

"Must be surprising for you commoners." He snarked back. My jaw dropped and I was about to snap something back at him but then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kammi smirk. SHE SMIRKED!

"Hm... Hey Katsue, I would assume he just called us commoners... How kind of him. Maybe I should say something nice too, but that'd be a problem because then I'd be lying." Kammi glanced at the hot guy and smiled politely, she looked so freakin innocent, you couldn't argue with her on that one.

"Shots are fired." I whooped in celebration while holding my hand up for a high-five. Kammi just stared at me and shook her head. I pouted. One of these days I will get a high-five from her. One of these days..

 **Third Person P.O.V. (Kammi's thoughts are reflected)**

* * *

Kammi remembered when the two were younger, they were writing a story. In the story the girl refused to high-five her friend, her friend ended up sad. Kammi remembered telling Katsue that she would see how long she could go without high-fiving her, she's kept that action at hand since middle school. Kammi suddenly heard a voice, behind her and Katsue.

"How cold~" The two turned their heads to see a fedora wearing, green-eyed, red head boy. Suddenly, Kammi noticed Katsue began to smirk, devilishly before looking at Kammi.

"Dude he looks exactly like Hama!" Katsue stated, Kammi blinked and looked at the boy again, he did.

"Woah, that's creepy!" Kammi said, Katsue nodded un agreement the reached and grabbed his hat.

"DUDE! DUDE! DUDE! HE EVEN HAS THE FUCKING HAT!" Katsue exclaimed Kammi bursted out laughing before turning towards the boy.

"We are not trying to offend you in any way- YES WE ARE!" Katsue interrupted, Kammi watched as two arms wrapped around Katsue, was the boy... Sniffing her?

"What the bleep are you doing bra!" Kammi watched Katsue try to shrink out of the boy's hold, suddenly Kammi saw something stick out of the boys mouth. It was small and pink, she watched as it ran across her friend's skin. Suddenly, Kammi felt kind of sick.

"Mmm~ We got another tasty batch." He whispered into Katsue's ear, loud enough so everyone in the room could hear.

"Laito, why must you always do something so vulgar to a woman who hasn't even introduced herself to you yet?" Reiji questioned.

"Awh, I'm just getting a sample taste!" "Laito" replied.

"W-Who are they?" A high-pitched voice chimed in, Kammi turned her head to meet a pair of red eyes. It was a girl, she was wearing a pink shirt, shorts, and she had light blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Kammi then heard shuffeling to see that Katsue had broken free from Laito's grip.

"Oooh another person!" Katsue shouted, Kammi sighed heavily. Watching Katsue hop up and run over to the girl.

"Hi my name is Oshima Katsue, but everybody calls me by my first name and I don't take offense by it. That blonde chick over there is named Yoshikawa Kammi, we have a lot of nicknames for her back at home. Like Kam, Kammi-senpai, Ka, and the best name for her is THAT BLONDE CHICK! Even though you're blonde too but she's a different kind of blonde sooooo, yeah! Like like like you look probs dumb (just from her look not because she's blonde) but that girl over there, yeah, yeah, that BLONDE CHICK, she's a genius, like myself might I add, but even smarter than me! NAH just kidding, but she is smart!" Katsue said in a rush. Kammi stood up from the sofa and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Sorry about her, she has ADHD. She doesn't like her medicine- THAT'S NOT TRUE! MY MEDICINE IS MAH COFFEE!" Katsue interrupted Kammi once again. ( **Btw, my** ADHD **friend wanted me to add that so please don't take offense to this)**

 **"** My name is Yui Komori, nice to meet you!" Yui said, Kammi looked at Reiji as if he was waiting for somebody.

"I'm sorry about this, my name is Reiji Sakamaki, the second oldest. The one you met earlier is Laito Sakamaki. Currently my other brother's are out so you two will have to introduce yourselves tomorrow at dinner." Reiji apologized.

"Y-Yeah okay." Kammi replied, Reiji looked over at Yui.

"Their rooms are near yours, for Katsue it's three doors and around the corner and for Kammi her room is around the corner six doors down. Please lead them their," Reiji whispered before adding "and do it right or else I will punish you." Yui replied with a nod before giving a small smile to the two of them and gesturing for them to follow her.

 _This was only the beginning of the two's adventure._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow people and supporters. We are back to bring you another chapter for our story! Yay! Please be aware we write this story less than six hours. Please enjoy this story and review if you like it. We really enjoy reading your comments and it makes us feel happy that we have people who support this story and pay attention to our crappy writing skills. Yay! Now read if you please.**

* * *

 _Katsue POV [ Time Skip: Dining Room ] First Person  
_

* * *

"My room isn't very well-kept," Kammi complained to me.

"Haha! Mine must be better than yours. The room that I have is freaking clean." I chuckled. Kammi sighed and shook her head sitting down next to me. I stuck my tongue out playfully before realizing that we were the only people sitting at the table. I didn't understand why Yui came so early to notify us to go down to the dinner hall but whatever. I mean at least there will be food soon, I'm starving, just like always. Then a voice interrupted my supposedly existing thoughts, my eyes drifted towards a boy with purple hair and bags under his eyes. Insomnia must have got him, huh? Suddenly something else caught my eye, the boy had something... small in his hands, a teddy bear. My eyes widened before I nudged Kammi a few times to get her attention.

"What?" Kammi turned her head to face me, I eyed the teddy bear. Kammi realized before laughing the turning her attention away from me, looking at something else. Sadly, it wasn't another bear, just another hot guy. The boy had messy blonde hair, he had a laid-back atmosphere and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. I didn't know if Kammi was showing a bit of interest in the guy, she usually could care less. I smirked at her and my eyes flicking between the hot guy and Kammi.

"Aww! Does Kammi have a bit a crushie wushie?" I whispered into the blonde girl's ear. She cringed and turned to glare at me vehemently.

"Don't you remember my preschool story, ugh, I feel sick even talking about it." She mumbled in reply. Before I could say anything else I heard the chair next to me screech while being pulled out, I turned my head and saw the purple headed boy was going to sit down. Now was my time to shine, I quickly grabbed his chair and pulled it out from beneath him, he fell onto the floor and I grabbed the teddy bear before bolting away. Kammi's facial expression was the look of shock and amusement.

"LOOK LOOK I GOT IT! IT'S SO ADORABLE!" I screeched, Kammi hid her face with her hands.

"Not again," Kammi paused and sighed, "how annoying."

The purple haired boy was pissed off, he kept chasing me around the table. Honestly, I would guess this kid's psychotic, just my style. We ran around the dining table a few times, I was gripping the teddy bear close to my chest before slamming into the purple haired boy. He TRICKED me, how dare he. Suddenly I felt something soft underneath me. It took me a few seconds to realize that I had landed on TOP of the dude. I also realized that he was even more pissed off, it was kinda scary. He snatched the bear from my hands, shoving my body aside with strength that I didn't even know such a small being could possess. He rolled on top of me, a terrifying look in his eyes.

"KAMMI HALP! I'M BEING RAPED!" I screamed, I heard Kammi stand up and I saw her put a hand on the purple boy's shoulder.

"Hey, could you stop?" Kammi questioned, he looked up at Kammi hesitance in his eyes before calmly saying,"She touched Teddy, I must kill her."

"KAMMI DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID HE'S GONNA KILL MEH!" I yelled in terror, Kammi shrugged.

"My job is done, I tried. You're a goner." Kammi said in a monotone voice turning away, suddenly an idea popped into my head causing a smirk to pull at my lips.

"Kammi, I'll buy you Chinese food," I stated, Kammi froze in place, I watched as her hands tightened into a little ball.

"A-Are you trying to bribe me?" Kammi questioned still not looking at me, I nodded my head.

"Yes," I replied in a quiet shrill voice, she spun on her heels she seemed confused.

"Wait a second, how do you know that I like Chinese food?" She asked, I felt more pressure on my back causing me to yelp.

"I-I-In middle school you literally inhaled it also-" I paused it felt like my bones were about to snap, "INNOCENT BLONDE CHICK, I'M IN PAIN SAVE MEH!" I screeched, Kammi laughed, the pressure on my back felt lighter. I realized the boy was distracted by Kammi, I shoved him off and ran behind Kammi. I stuck my tongue out at the purple haired boy, he looked really pissed now.

"Does that count as helping?" Kammi turned and met my gaze, I laughed before sitting down except in Kammi's seat.

"Sorry bish, I'm broke," I replied Kammi sighed heavily.

"For some reason I knew you were going to say that." Kammi sat next to the purple haired boy who was glaring at me, he didn't seem to mind Kammi though. It was really quiet in the room, it felt awkward, I decided to say something.

"Can we have class outside?!" I exclaimed Kammi shook her head.

"No." She didn't even glance at me, I began to poke her in the arm.

"Can. We. Have. Class. Outside?" I asked, she rested her head on the table and began to hum something that sounded familiar. I looked around and realized another boy placed himself down, he was giving us a weird look. The boy had silver hair, it looked really soft, I wanted to touch it and red eyes. Before I could do anything Kammi shot up in excitement, almost giving me a heart-attack.

"I remembered! Holy crap!" She claimed, she didn't really shout it though. Curse her and her quietness.

"Remembered what?" I questioned, she looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, I said that out-loud?" She mumbled, what was she talking about.

"Tell me," I ordered.

"No."

"Tell me," I repeated.

"No."

"Tell MEH!" I snapped.

"You're annoying." She replied, I put a hand over my heart and gasped.

"You're mean! Is that what you were thinking about? Your friends? You must always be thinking 'wow what's this word to describe people who accept you, I can't remember, oh yeah! Annoying!' Fucking jerk." I retorted, she sighed.

"It's not important so why should it matter to you?" She mumbled with a roll of her eyes, I put a hand over my mouth in shock.

"Don't give me that teenage attitude! Respect your elders." I snapped, she slowly turned her head and met my glance then she smirked, goddammit.

"If everyone did that, the world would be a living headache." She replied, my eye twitched and I couldn't help but crack up.

"Oh gawd, I can't ever keep a straight face!" I felt tears well up in my eyes, Kammi blinked in surprise. I stopped laughing and looked back at Kammi, "I'm bored." She sighed.

"Sing a song." Kammi suggested, I smiled and opened my mouth.

" _SOMEWHERE OVERRRR THE RAINBOW!"_ I screeched out of tune, Kammi put a hand over my mouth and shook her head.

"Stop, just, stop." She calmly stated, I laughed.

"What isn't my voice beaaaautiful?" I asked, she smiled at me and nodded.

"Your voice is very unique." She replied, I smiled at her.

"I know, I'm very unique." I nodded my head in agreement until, all of a sudden, a scent of food caught in my nostrils.

 _ **Kammi's P.O.V. (reflects off of her thoughts)**_

* * *

"I apologize for the wait." A familiar voice stated, Kammi turned her head to see Reiji standing at the edge of the dining table, she sighed and glanced over at Katsue who seemed very ecstatic.

"I can smell the food, I'm starving. What about you Kammi?" Katsue quesitioned, Kammi shrugged.

"Not really, it's enough for you to call it hunger though," Kammi replied Katsue rolled her eyes before they stopped on something, a mischievous smile spread across her face as food was placed down in front of them. Katsue grabbed a fork and impaled a fish with it before holding it at Kammi's face, she sneezed, Katsue began to laugh.

"Are you allergic to fish?!" Katsude aked

"I'm allergic to something, that's for sure." She retorted, Katsue put the fish down and heard a giggle.

"Are you two sisters?" Yui questioned, Kammi and Katsue turned their heads in shock, Katsue began to grin as she patted Kammi on the head.

"Obviously, isn't that right _sister?_ " Katsue teased, Kammi laughed.

"You must not be very good at listening or remembering stuff, huh Yui?" Kammi said politely, Yui tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked, Katsue ignored what Kammi had just said.

"Hey Yui, which one do you think is the oldest?" Katsue looked at Yui intently, her gaze shifted between the two females.

"Um Kammi." Yui replied Katsue froze, Kammi shook her head calmly.

"We aren't sister's we are friends and she's older than me by seven months and three days... She was held back in first grade." Kammi corrected, Katsue hid her eyes with her hands.

"The teacher hated me, It's not my fault!" Katsue cried making sobbing noises, Kammi's eyes widened.

"Hey! Don't start crying! Getting held back doesn't mean your stupid, it just means you don't try." Kammi replied, Katsue shook her head, still holding her head with her hands.

"You don't try and you get good grades!" Katsue whined Kammi blinked.

"That's because I... Pay attention in class." Kammi replied Katsue's sobbing became heavier.

"That's impossible, how do you even do that?: Katsue asked Kammi shrugged.

"I don't know, everybody's different!" Kammi stated, Katsue stopped sobbing and looked at Kammi.

"You're really bad at making people feel good about themselves, it's kinda funny tho." Katsue teased, Kammi nodded her head and smiled.

"I know, that's probably my only talent." Kammi replied, there goes her conscious again.

"Can we have class outside?" Katsue asked, Kammi moaned.

"Noo, outside is too far away." Kammi complained watching Katsue fold her arms.

"Katsue thinks Kammi is a lazy bish." Katsue snapped, Kammi laughed.

"Wow, even my younger brother doesn't talk in second person." Kammi teased.

"U-Um Kammi, you have a younger brother?" Yui asked, Kammi smiled and nodded.

"Yea, luckily he's my only sibling." Kammi replied, Yui tilted her head.

"Wow, do you have a good relationship with him?" She questioned, Kammi sighed.

"I would say so, he's a strange child." Kammi stated, Katsue snickered.

"So is my brother's child, Kammi knows what I'm talking about." Katsue chimed in with food in her mouth.

"Really? You have a brother too?" Yui took a bite of her food, Katsue nodded.

"I have two older brothers." Katsue answered, Kammi cut into the steak she had, noticing an extravagant amount of juice coming out of it, she licked her lips.

"Sometimes I wish my brother was a girl, sister's have good connections with each-other." Kammi said, Katsue laughed.

"Your brother is so goddamn adorable, you can ask him to do anything and he will." Katsue replied Kammi dropped the knife and looked at Katsue and opened her mouth to say something, but she forgot.

"Nevermind." Kammi said, Katsue stared blankly at Kammi before laughing.

"I think you two are like sisters." Yui stated, Kammi coughed and exchanged glances.

"You think?" Katsue asked Kammi shook her head.

"How could you get her started on that?!" Kammi whimpered, Katsue nudged Kammi.

"If I was her older sister then she wouldn't be able to stand me for five seconds." Katsue teased, Kammi shook her head.

"Now I am grateful that I have a brother, lesson learned. Never bring up siblings unless you want it to be the death of you." Kammi claimed, Yui giggled.

"Oh yeah Kammi, I've been meaning to ask you, why is your hair's up in a braid." Katsue asked, Kammi shook her head.

"I felt like it." Kammi replied, Katsue snickered reaching for what was holding the braid in, Kammi pulled the braid to the side of her shoulder.

"HEYY! I was going to annoy you more!" Katsue complained, Kammi laughed.

"If you take my braid out you're dead." Kammi said in a joyful tone, Katsue shivered.

"Scary," Katsue mumbled, "what's so important about that braid anyways?"

"My hair is super freakin long and it took forever to braid that's what's so important." Kammi snapped, Katsue laughed.

"Why don't you cut your hair then?" Katsue questioned.

"She's right! My hair is easy to maintain why don't you just cut it?" Yui asked, Kammi smiled.

"Katsue, you ask me that everyday and I always tell you the reason." Kammi muttered, Katsue looked at the ceiling before "oohh"-ing.

"Your hair is naturally curly that's right... Your family is weird..." Katsue stated, Kammi frowned.

"According to them _I'm_ the weird one but... I'm not looking for acceptance any time soon." Kammi replied as she finished cutting into her steak, setting the knife onto the side of the plate.

"Aw you're not weird, there there child." Katsue teased patting Kammi on the back causing her hand to slam down on the knife sending it flying into the air. Kammi didn't know what the heck to do but she did know that something was coming right towards her head. She stood up and reached her hand out snatching the knife out of mid air. It surprised herself, these incidents have occurred a few times. When she was younger, her uncle had kicked a soccer ball at her when her back was turned. She ended up turning around and catching the ball in her hands, it was a strange occurrence but she never really thought much about it at that time.

"A-Are you okay Kammi?!" Yui exclaimed, Kammi stared at the knife in shock, taking a deep breathe in she sat down and nodded.

"Perfectly fine." Kammi stated, Katsue let out a shaky breathe before saying,

"Wow... That was awesome! Do it again! Do it again!" Katsue begged Kammi laughed awkwardly and shook her head.

"Yeah, no that was just a coincidence. You can try it if you want to but if you hit yourself in the face, I'm going to laugh." Kammi stated, Katsue fell silent before reaching for the knife.

"I wanna try still!" Katsue almost got the knife but Yui did a good distraction.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Yui asked, Kammi giggled, causing Katsue to pause she looked at Kammi in surprise again.

"Now I'm worried, she's being her real self again. The irony!" Katsue sat back in her chair and covered her ears, shaking her head.

"I'm not worried because I trust her not to get herself hurt." Kammi replied, her voice was sweet and soothing like honey.

"Agh! It burns! Stop being your nice self, start complaining again!" Katsue screeched, Kammi smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kammi said taking a bite of the steak.

 _This was going to be a long stay._


End file.
